Unexpected Savior
by R.K. Kensington
Summary: AU Before Hogwarts. Bill saves Harry and Draco from their abusive families
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclamier: I own nothing so don't sue.   


Unexepected Savoir

  
  
It was a normal day in Little Whinging Surrey, which meant it was raining cats and dogs. The tranquil falling of the rain was shattered by a torrent of yelling.   
This yelling was comming from number four Privet Drive. No one seemed bothered by this occurance. They were used to it. The yelling had been a constant for _10_ years. But today the yelling was about a strange topic, Magic.   
You see the person on Privet Drive getting yelled at was none other than Harry Potter.   
Harry Potter was asumed to be a very nice boy. A little skinny, but normal. This was all true except for the part about being normal. Harry Potter is a wizard. Not just any wizard, but the savior of the world.   
He has just received his letter for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry   
  
  
  
If anyone knows how to indent please tell me. Thanks!   
Please Review! Flames are accepted.  



	2. Finding

  
Sorry it took so long with this chapter. My friend, who won't be mention because you know who you are, didn't think it was long enough. Well its still not long enough, but here it is anyway   
I would like to thank:   
**Totaloser**   
**Nabiki**   
**Bonnie**   
**Moon Kitten, Koneko-chan**   
**Silver Angel**   
**The Great One**   
For their great reviews. Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes. I can't spell! Now on with the story   


Unexpected Savior

  
"Boy you will not be goning to that school!" Vernon Dursley roared.   
Vernon began to beat Harry with Dudley's new smeltings stick. This beating continued for two hours. Then Vernon unceremoniously threw Harry into the cupboard under the stairs.   
Harry awoke about an hour later, with searing pain throught his tiny body. Harry's Aunt Petunia must have heard him moaning, because there was a rapt on the cupboard door.   
"Boy come!" She called.   
Harry slowly rose from his cot, and stumbled to the door. He emerged infront of his irate Aunt She pulled Harry out into the front yard then pushed a very confused Harry into the car. His Aunt started driving. Harry had no idea where he was going. Harry's injuries started to catch up with him and he passed out.   


~*~

  
Bill Weasley was the oldest of seven. He was eight years older than his brother Charlie. Bill thinks that he an accident from when his parents met at Hogwarts. He was some what of the black sheep of the family.Not that Bill did bad things like that, but he tened to be overlooked, so when he was noticed it was only for the bad things. Bill has a deep dark secert, that his family knows nothing about. When Bill was at Hogwarts he was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family, but a few weeks after the sorting Gryffindor disagreed with sone of Bills's ideas on life. Bill began hanging out with the Slytherinfirst years. Eventually all of Slytherin accepted Bill. Slytherin begged their head of house, Proffesor Severus Snape, to give Bill honorary membership to Slytherin. Professor Snape saw how Gryffindor treating Bill and gave him the membership. From then on Bill spent most of his time in the Slytherin house. Bill was thinking about his time at Hogwarts days, because his youngest brother, Ron, had just received his letter to go to Hogwarts.   
"Bill pass the eggs."   
"What? Oh, sorry Gin. Here." Said Bill. He passed the eggs to his little sister then annouced "I have to go back to Egypt today."   
"Thats nice Bill." Molly Weasley said to her oldest son. "Fred stop that!"   
"I am not Fred he is." Said Fred while pointing at George.   
"Well who ever you are stop it!" Screeched Molly.   
"But Mom..."   
Was the last thing Bill heard as he slipped out of the kitchen into the yard. Luckily Bill had packed and shruken his trunk before breakfast. Bill stuck out his wand and called the Night Bus. The giant purple bus arrived with a bang and a pop. The doors of the purple bus slid open to reveal a short squaty man.   
"Hello sir, Welcome to the Night Bus, I am your conductor Stan Turnpike."   
Stan showed Bill to a bed.   
"Where to sir?" Questioned Stan.   
"Diagon Alley please." Stated Bill politely.   
"Comming right up sir."   
"Thanks." Said Bill.   
Stan went up to the front of the bus and told teh driver where to go. The bus started with a great thundering leap. Bill pulled out a book and started reading it. Soon Bill heard Stan's voice calling Diagon Alley. Bill piad stan then got off the bus.   
"They must have got a new driver," said Bill,"beacuse I'am no where near Diagon Alley.   
Bill was three blocks away from the Leaky Caldron.He started to make his way towars the Leaky Caldron when heard moaning. Bill started searching for the source. He was comming closer to the sound when he saw a black mop of hair. Bill quickly realized that the moaning was comming from the person. He rushed up to the person, but this was not a person it was a child. Bill was in shock. How could somone do this to a child? Bill gently picked up the child and apperated to an alleyway near a hospital. Bill ran into the Emergency Room carring the child. The doctors seeing the child rushed to him and took him from Bill's arms. Bill just stood there in shock.A nurse told him to take a seat.   


~*~

  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in his large bedroom cradling his broken wrist. Draco had several bruses and cuts all over his body. Draco decided that he had enough of this abuse from his family. He got up very slowly, went over to his large cherry desk and opened his drawer. He pulled out a very large sack of galleons. He put the sack in his weight-less backpack then quietly slipped out of Malfoy Manor.   
It seemed to draco that he had been walking forever. He colapsed infront of what looked like a giant white fortress   


~*~

  
The automatic doors of the Emergency Room slid open. Bill turned to see a small boy with platinum blonde hair fall to the ground. The little boy did not get back up. Bill quickly picked up the boy and brought him to the nurses station. The nurse quickly rushed the boy to the doctors. Again Bill was told to sit and wait, and that is exactly what he did.   


~*~

  
The doctors worked furiously on both boys. When both of the boys were stable, they were put in a room together. The boy with platinum bolnde hair woke first.   
"Where am I?" He questioned. The nurse that was tending to them said,"Your at St. Michaels Childrens Hospital, dear, now why don't you rest for a bit."   
The nurse exited the room and went to find Bill.   


~*~

  
"Sir, one of the boys you brought in woke up." Said the nurse calmly to Bill. "If you would like to see them follow me."   
"Thank you miss." Said Bill as he got up and followed the nurse.   
When Bill entered the hospital room he saw both boys hooked up to many machines. Bill didn't know what to think until he heard a small voice say,   
"Hello"   
"Hi,"Bill said in a quiet voice trying not to disturb the other boy.   
"I'm Draco"   
"I'm Bill"   
"Are you the one who found me?" Asked Draco.   
"Yes I found you."   
"Thanks" said Draco in a smal voice that did not suit him.   
"No problem, I was in rescue mode anyway. I must have been showing my Gryffindor side." Bill said trying to cheer up the small boy.   
"Your a wizard!" Exclaimed Draco.   
"SHH! Yes I am a wizard just like you." Bill calmly told him.   
"How did you know?" Draco asked in a much quieter voice.   
"It was the hair. All Malfoys have platinum blonde just like all Weasleys have flaming red." Bill said as he pointed to his hair.   
"Oh, did you know that Harry Potter is over in that bed?" Said draco with an inqusitive smirk.   
"What? How do you know?   
"I saw the scar." Draco said.   
"Oh" Bill said while staring at the small boy he had broughten in.   
"Your not going to take me back to Lucius are you?" inquired Draco.   
"No Draco your never going back there, your safe with me. Now why don't you get some rest." Bill stated.  
  
"Okay, but on one condition.   
"And what is that condition?" Asked a very confused Bill.   
"Stay with me. Please." Draco begged.   
"Draco I will never leave you." Bill said with determination in his eyes.   
"Okay thanks again Bill." Draco said as he settled down into the bed and wuickly fell asleep.   
"What a day its been." Bill said softly as he watched Draco fall asleep.   


~*~

  
Well there you have it. So now all you have to do is review! 


End file.
